


Black Maiden and White Prince

by EnvoyOfTheEvening



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Co-workers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kaiba doesn’t know what he’s in for, Lost Love, MC is a baddie, Overcoming Trauma, Past Lives, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Soulmates, first fic woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvoyOfTheEvening/pseuds/EnvoyOfTheEvening
Summary: Strange visions and dreams have found their way into the mind of Celia Santiago, a former North American Duel Monsters champion. In her late teens, she was considered one of the best duelists in the world, garnering the attention of a young CEO. He offers her a sponsorship to become a true pro, to reach her fullest potential. But, with the sudden death of a family member, Celia refuses Kaiba’s ultimatum and goes “missing” for years. Celia, now 26 years old, works for Blue Shield. A private security firm that specializes in protecting high status individuals. Given the task of protecting Seto Kaiba for Duel Summit NYC, her life is about to change forever. With a life-altering incident, and her past as a pro duelist unveiled, she can no longer continue her work with Blue Shield. What will become of our Celia? Secrets arise, and tension runs high. Will she crack under the pressure, or become the beacon of light she was meant to be?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Ms. Santiago. Hey, Ms. Santiago.” You look up to see Seto Kaiba sitting across from you. The room fills in. Music is playing in the background, there are people scattered throughout. Conversing and laughing, their faces unrecognizable, yet familiar. You’re seated at a lounge with tan couches, a small coffee table dividing you and Mr. Kaiba. He’s wearing a white suit, that’s tailored to perfection. A blue dress shirt and tie can be seen underneath his blazer. You gaze at him, admiring his features. “My offer still stands. If you need to think it over, that’s fine. Don’t dwell on your decision too long though, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He reaches over and hands you a business card. You take it, and examine the small piece of paper. Flipping the card around in your hands, you notice something. It’s blank. Your hands, you stare at them, and the white card held in your fingers. “That’s right, I’m dreaming.” You stand up, balling your fists and crumpling the card in the process. “No need to think things over, Mr. Kaiba. I accept your offer.” He rises from his seat, gives a small bow and says, “I hope you choose wisely, I don’t offer a Duelist Sponsorship to just anyone. I know that we at KaibaCorporation could benefit having such a talented Duelist on our team.” You lock eyes with him. He’s not listening. You can feel the anger rise and burn in the pit of your stomach. You know what’s coming. “I understand, and accept your sponsorship.” Mr. Kaiba turns away from you. “That is all. Good evening.” He begins walking away. “No, come back. I said yes!” You move forward and try to reach out to him with your right hand, but suddenly you’re frozen in place. Your wrists and ankles are chained. “Dammit! Come back! Mr. Kaiba, don’t go!” No matter how much you scream out and thrash against those chains, he doesn’t hear you. He doesn’t turn around. “Please! Wait! No!” Mr. Kaiba’s figure begins to fade, and so do your surroundings. Suddenly it’s dark, it’s just you. Only you. You turn your head frantically. No matter what direction you run in, it’s all the same. Darkness. “See? That’s what happens when you chase stupid dreams!” A voice says from above you. “You were ignorant to believe you could become somebody. Why did your grandfather have to encourage you?!” The voice, it echoes loud in the darkness. “Celia, I’m talking to you!” You turn around to see your mother, with the ends of your chains in her hands. She’s wearing a steel grey dress, that’s long and plain. Her brown hair tied up, and eyes as dark and empty as the space you’re in. Fear and anger quell in your chest, and tears stream down your face. “No, let go of me.” She tugs on the chains, which force you to walk towards her. “I won’t let go, I can’t let go.” You start to struggle, and try your hardest to pull away. But each pull you make, moves you closer to her. You scream and writhe falling to the ground, trying to keep distance from her. It’s no use. You close your eyes and kick and flail your arms as you feel hers trying to hold you down. “Let go of me! Mom let go! I have to get to him! I have to tell him I said yes! Stop it!” You open your eyes, she’s gone, along with the darkness. You look up to see a blue sky, lightly dotted with white clouds. Sitting up and rising to your feet, you realize you’re in a desert. The dunes large and vast. Sand trickling down their slopes. A wind gently blows through your hair. The chains are still attached to your wrists and ankles, but broken. In the distance, you see a bright white light shining over the horizon. Tears stream down your face, you know this light. You’ve seen it so many times before. “Arise, and claim redemption.” A voice reverberates through the land. “That light, is your future. Claim it.” “How can I? It’s so far away.” You begin to walk, the sand shifting beneath your feet. “Believe in yourself, and you’ll realize, it’s closer than you think.” You stop, and notice the light getting brighter. You shield your eyes with your arms. A ringing sound pierces your ears. Louder and louder it rings, until...  
You wake up yelling, with sweat on your forehead. Your heart is pounding, you place a hand on your chest, and try to slow your breathing. The ringing still sounded in the room, but more quiet than in your dream. Looking over your bed towards your nightstand, you reach and grab your phone, shutting your alarm off. Taking in a deep breath, you sigh as you exhale. “That dream again.” You thought to yourself. “That’s the 3rd time this week.” Grabbing your phone again, you check the date displayed on the lock screen. “And it’s only Wednesday.” You get out of bed, sluggishly walking towards the bathroom. Turning the light on, you peer at the square mirror on the wall above the sink. Your long, straight, dark brown hair in a messy ponytail. Strands of your parted fringe framing your face. You lean against the sink, holding your weight with your arms. Moving your head left, then right, you inspect your pale skin for pimples. You tend to break out after having nightmares. It sucks. “Well, looks like it’s rise and shine. Early bird catches the worm, or whatever.” You stare at your reflection for a bit longer, looking at your tired brown eyes. “I’m definitely going to need concealer today.”


	2. The Rundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia endures a normal day at work, or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has arrived! It took me quite a while to get this one down. I was recommended to space my text out in order for it to be easier to read. The more I brainstorm and type, the more comfortable I am with storytelling. Which means I’ll be able to crank these chapters out a bit more consistently. Until then, I hope you all enjoy!

Driving to work was as chaotic as usual. But, it should come as no surprise living in Downtown Chicago. Navigating the freeway during the morning rush was always a challenge. One that no matter how long you’ve lived here, you’d never get used to. 

Listening to your favorite indie band, you sit at a red light a few blocks from your workplace. You grip the steering wheel, leaning back into your seat. You tilt your head up in annoyance. 

_“Damn, another restless night. That dream, it seemed so much more vivid this time. Will I ever sleep peacefully again?”_

Tilting your head back down, you see the light barely turn green. As soon as the light changed, a loud honk erupted from behind you, making you jump out of your thoughts. 

“Geez it just turned green!” You say to yourself. “What an idiot.” 

Pulling into Blue Shield’s parking garage, you circle the winding platforms, looking for a place to park. Turning the next corner, you see an open spot closest to the elevator. “Lucky!” You say to yourself out loud. You park your car and step out with your work bag. Making sure the doors are locked, you begin to walk towards the elevator. 

Once in front of it, you press the down button. When the doors open, you’re greeted by a familiar face. “Good morning Vincent.” You say and smile politely. “Good morning Celia! Come on in, I think there’s room for one more!” The man gestures you in with a smile on his face. You step into the elevator and stand next to him, crossing your arms. “Dude, we’re the only ones in this elevator. Of course there’s enough room.” You say lightheartedly. He chuckles to himself and gives you a pat on your right shoulder. “Cmon, you know I’m joking. Besides I always gotta look out for number one!” 

Vincent Romero. He’s been working for Blue Shield as long as you have. He’s a respected member of the company, and is usually sent on job requests with you. Vincent is, well, eccentric to say the least. His boisterous attitude always cheers you up, even when you’re not in the mood to deal with his sarcasm. 

You turn your head to look at him. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with black slacks. His black hair was combed and slicked back, and his tanned face cleanly shaved. His work ID hung around his neck from a lanyard. “Number one? Please. If I were I’d be getting paid a lot more than what I am now.” Vincent laughs out loud, and turns his body to face you. “Yeah, you got that right. We don’t get paid nearly enough to deal with the shit that we do.” You stretch your arms up in the air, and let out a loud, aggravated sigh as they fall to your sides. “I’m going to have to prepare myself for today. Driving here was ridiculous. Not to mention the terrible sleep I got last night.” The elevator door dings open, leading to the skywalk. 

You and Vincent step out, and begin walking down the hallway. Bright sunlight shone through the glass windows, making the skywalk warmer than the air outside. You really didn’t like passing through here. Vincent was right next to you, glancing out of the window to peer at the cityscape. “Looks like it’s going to be a scorcher today.” He looks down at you, and raises an eyebrow. “What? What are you looking at?” Your peer at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Oh, nothing. It might be hot outside, but it’s nothing compared to you.” 

You roll your eyes and scoff at his words. Ugh. He must have had too much coffee again. Vincent erupts with laughter at your unenthused expression. He raises a hand to his face, to jokingly wipe away tears. “Man, it’s been what, 6 years that we’ve been working together and you still can’t stand my jokes?” You sigh loudly and pinch the bridge of your nose. “It doesn’t matter if it’s 6 years or 60 years. Your jokes will always be corny.” Vincent’s laughter settled down, and the hallway was quiet. 

_“To think, it’s already been 6 years. Feels like it was only yesterday I began working for Blue Shield.”_

Blue Shield has been known as one of the most high end security companies in the world. Since their expansion, they’ve been able to have their employees work for and protect prolific actors, singers, and celebrities. You’ve been an employee since you were 20 years old, and became one of the most requested guards in your branch. You excelled in physical combat, having taken mixed martial arts classes since you were young. Passed the ‘deductive reasoning’ questionnaire and entrance exam upon request of Blue Shield, and have above average marksmanship. Along with being trilingual and having a “reserved, down-to-earth personality” you were a customer favorite. 

You and Vincent pass through two glass doors, and enter a lobby with another elevator. You take the elevator up to your desired destination. When exiting the elevator, you walk in the direction of your boss’s office, giving small greetings to coworkers you pass by. You reach the entrance to the room, and take a deep breath before carefully opening the door. 

Once inside, you’re met with your boss, who was sitting at his desk behind a computer. You quietly close the door behind you, and stand tall, with your arms held together in front of you. You clear your throat, and your boss looks up from his computer. “Ah, Celia! You’re here. Just give me one moment.” He quickly typed something on his keyboard, stood up, and came around his desk to properly greet you. “Thanks for coming in so early. I figured it might take some time for me to fully explain your next request.” You shake his outstretched hand and look him in the eyes. “Sounds like fun.” Your boss lets out a sigh, and turns to his desk. He grabs a beige folder from a large stack of files, and faces you once again. “It doesn’t seem that way. The request I have here is a very serious one.” 

You cross your arms against your chest. “How serious are we talking here? Let me guess, since my expertise is highly revered, you need me to take on this ‘special mission’.” Your boss furrows his thick brows, and opens the file in his hands. He scans the first page, and looks back up at you. “Nope. Says here this client has specifically requested you.” You raise an eyebrow, confused. “What?” You scoff. “Me, in particular? Honestly Curtis, this had better be as serious as you say.” Looking back down at the file in his hand, and up at you, Curtis’s expression changes to that of concern. “Your client has requested you to secure his safety at a large convention in New York. He has received death threats over the last four days, and his own personal security team have pressured him into hiring some extra muscle.” Curtis shifts his weight and continues to speak. 

“He’s a hot shot this guy. CEO of his own company, billionaire extraordinaire, and it says here he used to host Duel Monster’s tournaments.” Your boss’s face becomes pensive. “Wait, Duel Monsters? Isn’t that the game you used to play? You were the American champ at some point, right?” You felt your stomach drop. Your expression changed to that of horror, heart pounding in your chest. 

_“What? How?! This can’t be happening, it can’t.”_

“Who told you that I used to play? That I used to be a champion?” Curtis looked shocked. “He did. Your client.” 

_“No fucking way. He wanted me?!”_

You purse your lips and look Curtis in the eyes. “Seto Kaiba.” The look on his face was indescribable. It was something between shock and awe. “What?! How did you-“ You wave a hand to prevent your boss from speaking further. “I just know. Trust me.” He hands you the file and you look it over. Upon seeing the Kaiba Corporation logo and an elegant cursive signature, you knew it was him. 

“Do uh, do you two have history together?” Curtis asks coyly. You look up from the file and glare at your boss. “Yeah, something like that.” Peering at the folder in your hands, you quickly scan your eyes over the sheets of paper, flipping through them carelessly until you come across the deploy date. You click your tongue and look at Curtis. “The deploy date, it says Thursday, July 25th.” Your boss averts his eyes from your face. “Yes, it does.” 

“That’s tomorrow. You want me to somehow pack everything I need for a four day deployment, by the end of today?” Your boss shrugs his shoulders and takes takes the file from your hand, tossing it onto his desk. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I can deny his request and instead-“ 

“I’ll do it.” You blurt out loud, raising your hands. 

“It’ll be a pain in the ass, but I’ll do it. Besides, if he thinks I’m good enough to be his bodyguard, it must count for something.” Curtis smiles and holds out his hand for you to shake. You take it, giving it a firm squeeze. “I knew I could count on you.” He takes the file back into his hands from his desk and gives it to you. You grab it, and hold it firmly. Your boss looks at you, with a sense of endearment you hadn’t seen before. 

“Celia, listen to me. I rarely give pointers on things like this. You always know how to handle a tough situation, and how to treat your clients right. But, just this once, take my advice. Be careful. As flashy as this man may be, I’ve heard that he’s dealt with some shady people in the past. These death threats he’s getting might not end up being from some loser on the internet. They could be dangerous. Keep an extra eye out for any suspicious activity. The rest is up to you.” You give Curtis a light smile. “I know. I’ll be careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first time posting fanfiction, and I’m excited to create this series! It’s one that’s been in the back of my mind for a long time, so I’m glad to finally type this down. Hope you all enjoy, feedback is welcome!


End file.
